This invention relates to an air freshener for attachment to a ceiling fan blade comprising an open mesh pouch positioned on the ceiling fan blade and containing an air freshener material so that air passing over and through the air freshener material in the open mesh pouch by operation of the ceiling fan.
Many approaches have been used in attempts to position air freshening materials in containers positioned on ceiling fan blades, ceiling fan pull chains, ceiling fan hubs and the like. Many of these approaches use fixed walled containers or containers, which require specially configured air freshening material, cartridges, particles, or the like. Other approaches use systems which require the use of heat, auxiliary fans and the like. Many of these systems require relatively expensive fixtures, which are relatively awkward to maintain in position and recharge and the like.
Since ceiling fans are widely used and since in many instances it is desirable to use air fresheners to provide a pleasant fragrance or to cover an unpleasant odor in a room having a ceiling fan, a continuing effort has been directed to the development of more economical, more effective and more easily used air fresheners for use with ceiling fans.
According to the present invention, it has been found that a fragrant air freshening material is readily used to create a fragrance in the air in a room by the use of an air freshener for attachment to a ceiling fan blade. The air freshener comprises an air freshener for attachment to a ceiling fan blade, the air freshener comprising a flexible walled open mesh pouch having a front and a back, a first and a second side and a first and a second end, the pouch being adapted to contain a quantity of a fragrant air freshening material; at least one retaining strap in restraining engagement with the pouch and adapted to retain the pouch in a selected position on a ceiling fan blade; and an openable and closable opening in at least one of the front, back, first side, second side, first end and second end.